The Fate of Being a Hero
by spootycup
Summary: Leo's Hurt and the Guys have to save him.
1. Default Chapter

OK I FORGOT IT THE FIRST TIME (Thanks for telling me "C")

DISCLAIMER!!!!

THE TURTLES ARE NOT MINE. JUST MAKING UP A STORY FOR ALL TO ENJOY

_He didn't think he just acted. If he didn't she would be dead and if he could do anything he would. He knocked her aside and felt the bullet impact the front of his plastron. It hurt bad, but if he didn't get up and knock this guy out it would more then hurt. He got off his side were he landed and picked himself up as fast as his wound would let him. He faced the thug and kicked the gun out of his hand. _God it hurts_. He thought to himself. But, there was no time. The thug was in his face throwing punches that Leo blocked. He had enough. With a kick to the guys stomach and a punch to his face, the thug was out. When Leo turned to the girl, she had a knife out and ran at him. He was too slow and shocked to block the attack. She cut him near his eye and cut his arm. He blocked the attack to his plastron. _

"Hey, I just saved your life what are you doing?" asked Leo in a confused voice, as he held her off. "You freak let me go, I'll kill you." Said the scarred women. _Leo let her go and backed away with his hands out showing her he wouldn't harm her. She took her opportunity and ran. _"I guess that will teach me not to always help people." Leo said to himself._ He started to walk towards the manhole cover, when he started to get dizzy. _"Great, he thought, Now I am going to pass out. Just what I need."_ He could not pass out he told himself to keep moving. He could not let anyone see him. One person was enough and God knows that went badly._

_He got to the cover and was about to pull it up when a noise caught his attention. He quickly turned and his head spun. _"To fast Idiot."_ Leo said to himself. The hit came when he was trying to shake off the dizziness. He couldn't block it and fell. The beatings kept coming he couldn't block he was dizzy and confused, and finally with his last thought of failure he sunk into the darkness._

_**The Lair....**_

"Hey, Mikey you see Leo anywhere?" asked Donnie. "No, he is probably in the Dojo." Said Mikey not looking up from his video game he was playing with Raph. "He's not in the Dojo, I was just in there." Said Donnie. "I think he is out patrolling, said Raph, You know how Leo is." "But, he was out since early this morning." Said Donnie. "He would be back by now, it should be getting really bright outside by now." "I am sure your brother is fine Donatello." Said a voice from behind him. "Master Splinter, I really don't think Leo would be out at this time of day." "I think my sons, that you should be practicing until your brother gets back." Said Splinter. "Yes Sensei," they all said with a a groan.


	2. Leo's Story 2

_**The Surface....**_

"Where am I."? "What the?" _God it hurt to move. What happened to him? Where was he? _"So, your awake you freak. I am going to have fun with you. You will wish you never stuck your big freak nose in my business." _Leo tried to remember who this guy was but it was hard to concentrate. He hurt all over, but his chest hurt the most. Then there was more pain. He remembered this guy, he was going to shoot the women and then he beat the crap out of him. He was doing it again, and he knew that Leo was shot and started punching him in the chest repeatedly; he then took out a knife and started slicing into Leo. Little cuts then big painful cuts, he couldn't breath, it hurt, he had to stop the pain. He gathered what little strength he had and broke apart the ropes. He then Head Butted the guy and punched him on the side of the head. The guy was out and Leo was out too._

_**The Lair.... **_

"Sensei, it is not like Leo to be this late something has got to be wrong." Said Donnie. "I am afraid you are right, my son. Something does not feel right. Go look for him." _Donnie left to find Mikey and Raph._ "Guys, Leo's been gone way too long we have to look for him." "I agree brainiack, but where are we going to look?" asked Raph. "We can try to track his shell cell. Let's go to my lab." _They ran to Donnie's lab and Donnie started checking the shell cell. _"I got him guys. That's weird." "WHAT!!!" said Mikey and Raph together. "It looks like he is in some kind of building, but it is not on the great side of town, if you get my meaning." Said Donnie. "Well, instead of wondering what he is doing lets go there and get him." Said Raph.

_**The Warehouse....**_

_Leo started to come to. **"**_God it hurts. I have to get moving, where is that guy." _Leo looked all around but could not find the thug who beat him. This was not good. Leo slowly got up after the room stopped spinning, but he felt odd, hot and cold and it hurt too much to breath or think, but he knew he had to get out of there so he stood and started forward and was stopped by a voice. _"YOU FREAK YOU ARE SO DEAD." _Leo turned around and stared at the thug. He had a gun pointed right at Leo's head. Leo was surprised that the thug did not pull the trigger right away. _"I am going to enjoy the hell out of this. You are going to bled more then you thought you could and then I will watch you slowly die." _Leo couldn't think what to do. Everything hurt he just wanted to go home and sleep. He wanted the pain to stop and he wanted everything to stop. _

_**Outside the Warehouse....**_

"Come on guys he is this way." Said Donnie. _The others followed him looking for any signs of Leo. They approached a door. It was locked, but this is were Leo was. Raph kicked the door in and the turtles were shocked to see that a street thug was holding a gun on Leo and Leo looked ready to pass out any second. _"LEO!!" shouted Mikey. _Leo's mind cleared and he saw his brothers, he also saw the thug with the gun. The thug turned and was going to fire on them. Leo didn't have to think, he reacted and ran into the thug. The shot went wild and the thug turned on Leo. Leo didn't think he just couldn't take the pain anymore and he wanted to go home. With his palm open he punched the guy in the nose and killed him instantly. Realizing it was over he slid to the floor and stared._

_**Mikey's Point of View....**_

_Leo looked awful, after he killed the guy he just stayed on the ground not moving. Donnie ran over to him. _"Leo, can you hear me? We are going to get you home, cleaned up, and you will be fine."_ You could tell Donnie was worried. If Donnie was worried that made me freak out. Leo looked on the verge of collapsing, but he didn't say a word. Raph and I helped pick him up. He never said a word. His skin was clammy and it looked like he was shot and cut bad. _"Leo, its me Mikey come on bro talk to us. Tell us what happened. Say anything." _Finally, I think I got through to him. In the battle shell after telling him to talk to us he looked at me. _"Mikey?" Leo asked. "Yeah, bro it's me you are going to be fine. Donnie will fix you up in no time and you'll be fine." "Mikey, it hurts, please make it stop." Said Leo in a frightened voice. "Tell him to leave me alone Mikey, make the pain go away. I can't take it, I tried but it is too much." Said Leo.

"It's ok Leo, Donnie is going to make all the pain stop and Master splinter will help and you will be fine. I promise you." _Leo looked into Mikey's eyes wanted to believe, but all he felt was the pain. How could someone hate another person so much? He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the pain, but no matter what he felt it along with the death of the person who was trying to kill him. _"Leo, Leo answer me." Said Mikey desperately. "Donnie, is he ok?" "I don't know Mikey, I just don't know. The bullet is still in him the cuts are too many and too deep, I need to stitch him up." "Raph, make this thing go faster." Said Mike.


	3. Leo's Story 3

_**In the Lair....**_

Raph and Mikey carried Leo into the lab. Master Splinter was awaiting their return and had the lab set up to care for his injured student. "Donatello, place him here." Said Splinter. "Thanks Sensei. I need a scalpel, rags, hot water..." The list went on and on and Mikey and Raph went to get the items. "Be calm, my son you will help your brother he will be fine." Said Splinter. "I don't know if I can help him sensei. He is hurt bad and it looks like they were giving him some kind of drug." "You will help him my son." With that said Splinter turned towards his injured son. He looked over Leonardo and went into his mind.

**Leo's Mind....**

"My son, where are you." Said Splinter to the emptiness in Leo's Mind. "GO AWAY!!!" "Leonardo, my son please come out and show yourself." "I don't want to I don't have to you are not the boss of me here." Said Leo. "My son, you need to come back. Your brother is helping you, but you need to face this and not hide." "That's easy for you to say sensei, but you don't know how hard it is. You don't feel the pain like I do. You don't know what is going to happen when I wake up. Raph will probably make fun of me and say what an awful leader I am, and the pain is just awful. I don't want to wake up. Now GO AWAY!!" Leo flung his sensei out of his mind...

**The Lair....**

"Sensei," Mikey Cried "Are you ok?" "Your brother, he fought me, he will not come back." "What do you mean he won't come back Sensei," said Raph irritably. "Your brother is afraid to come back. Come let us leave Donatello and Michelangelo to their work I have to prepare you for your journey." "What journey, why do I have to go. I should stay with Leo." "My son you will have to find Leonardo." Said Splinter. "What do you mean sensei? Find Leo, he is right here." "Not in the physical my son, but in the metaphysical. Leonardo pushed me away from him. He is afraid to come back. He is in a lot of pain and self-loathing. He thinks you will belittle him about not being able to defend himself." "Sensei, I know I give him a lot of grief, but he was hurt I would never. The last time he was hurt, I.." "I know my son, but Leonardo has never seen that side of you." "What if he kicks me out too? Maybe you should have Mikey go. Me and Leo never see eye to eye." "That is why it must be you my son. But, your brothers will be gong also." Splinter walked back to the lab room where Leo was and awaited for Raphael to make his decision.

**The lab....**

"Donnie, will Leo be ok?" asked Mikey in a scared voice. "I don't know Mikey, if Raph can get him to come back in his mind his body will heal, but it will take time." Said Donnie. "Do you think Leo wants to come back?" "Don't be stupid Mikey of course he wants to come back. He loves us and he knows we need him." Said Donnie in a very aggravated voice. Just as Donnie finished saying this Master Splinter walked in. "Donatello, did you do all you can for your brother?" "Yes, sensei. We have to wait until Leo wakes up before I can do anything else." "I want you and Michelangelo to go with Raphael into Leonardo's mind." "Hai, Sensei." Said the brothers together.

**LEO'S MIND....**

"God, I am so scared." "FIGURE'S!!!" "Who's There?" "Just your brother who knew you were a chicken." "Raph..." "Hello Fearless Leader, or should I say Chicken Leader?" "Leave me alone Raphael. I don't want to fight with you right now." "But, I have to be here. After all it is the lair and it is my home too." "What do you want from me Raph." "I want you gone I am the leader not you. So, stay right here, and don't do anything PLEASE!!" "Why do you hate me Raphael? I don't understand, I thought that we were close once, but you really don't like me." "Why do you think? You are always the perfect one. The one Master Splinter loves. You can do no wrong. But, me, I am always in trouble, I do nothing right." "How is this my fault Raph? I don't get it. I am trying my hardest to be accepted. You, Donnie, and Mikey are so close. I have no one. You guys cast me out because I am the leader." "Oh, BOO-HOO. Lets see how Mikey and Donnie feel. Hey guys come out of your rooms." "Hey Raphy Boy," said Mikey coming down from his room.

"OH, hi Leo." He said not as happy. "Mikey, what's wrong what did I do." "Leo, I am tired of you being the Leader, you push us too hard, you never lighten up, and you are always getting hurt." "WHAT!! I am only trying to teach you guys. I lighten up. And I've been hurt once that is it." "Oh really Leo, said Donnie. "What do you call what you are now?" "What do you mean? I'm Fine." "No your not Leo, and I am tired of patching you up. I am tired of taking care of you." "Donnie, I don't understand, I'm fine nothing is wrong with me." "Geez, Leo you don't even know when your hurt?" asked Mikey. "Look down bro." Leo looked down at himself and realized he was bleeding badly, he was cut up and it looked like a bullet hit him. But he did not remember getting hurt. He just remembered not wanting to go home, because he was in pain, not physical pain, but emotional. "Donnie, you have to help me." Leo pleaded. "No, Leo I am tired of you." "But, Donnie I'm your brother." Leo said in a small sad voice. "Not, by choice." Said Donnie and he turned his back and went into the lab. Leo looked at his brothers in shock. "I don't understand, why do you all hate me so much. I did nothing to hurt you only to strengthen you."

"You pushed us too hard and never let us breath you are always on our backs and we are sick of it. All of us are." Said Raph and he went to his room. "Mikey, not you too, please I need you." "Sorry bro, but you are a pain in the shell." And he left to go in the kitchen. Just then Master Splinter came out of his room. "Sensei, I need your guidance. My brothers think that I should not lead anymore. They all hate me please tell me what I can do, what did I do." "Leonardo, if you do not know you will never know. It is time for a change Raphael will lead." "What? Sensei you can not be serious. I did nothing wrong, I was just trying to protect my brothers. Please don't take this away from me." "I am sorry Leonardo. Your usefulness has come to an end. You are no longer the Leader." With that said Splinter left to go back into his room. Leo sank down to the floor and cried. He really was alone, and he never felt so bad. He never thought his brothers hated him. He never thought his Sensei would find him no longer useful. He thought they understood his responsibility, but he was wrong.


	4. Leo's Story 4

_**THE LAB….**_

__

_They were all standing by Leo each turtle placed their hands on Leo and awaited their sensei's orders. _"My sons you need to concentrate on your brother, feel his pain feel him and go to him. NOW!!!"

_****_

_**Leo's Mind….**_

__

"Hey did we leave the lair?" asked Mikey confused. "Doesn't look like it." Said Raph. _Donnie began walking around. He noticed something in the corner of the lair. It was Leo he was sitting with his knees to his chest rocking back and forth crying. He was about to go to him when RAPH walked over._ "Guys over here." Whispered Donnie. _Raph and Mikey went over to were Donnie was and stared. _"GOD!!! You are such a baby, snap out of it and go to the dojo we are practicing." Said Raphael in disgust. "Raph??" Leo said in a broken voice. "Get up, NOW!!" "Hey," said Raph, "I never talk to Leo like that." He said to Donnie and Mike. "Well, you are kinda rude to him, but not that bad." Said Donnie. "I wonder what this is. Hey Leo is bleeding, why didn't I take care of that?" said Donnie to no one. Raphael grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him up. "Since, I am the leader now you will do as I say. Let's see how you like being pushed around." "Raph, I never pushed you around I only wanted to protect you guys. You guys needed to be strong to fight and defend yourselves. I never thought you all would hate me for it." "Enough talk Leonardo get in the Dojo. It is weapons practice." "Raph, I don't feel well, I think I am going to sit this one out." "No Way we never can so neither can you. Now move, or do you want me to get Master Splinter to tell you too?" "No, I'll go."

_Donnie, Raph and Mikey slipped into the kitchen_. "What, the shell was that?" asked Raph in a pissy voice. "I am not like that. And why am I the leader and not Leo?  
"I don't know Raph, but we have to help Leo." Said Donnie. _Mikey was being too quiet through the whole thing._ "Mikey what do you think?" asked Donnie. "Do you think he sees Raph that way?" "What??" "I am not like that no way." "I don't know Raph maybe Leo sees you this way in his mind. You are always fighting with him, you never let him know that he is doing a good job, you always make fun of you. I think that he thinks of you like this." Said Mikey in a scared voice. "If he thinks this of me, what does he think of you guys?" said Raph in a mean voice. "I don't know Raphael, but it probably is a least better then you." Said Mikey in an angry voice. "Enough, guys it doesn't matter, what matters is we have to make Leo realize that is not us, it is in his mind, and that he needs to come home." Said Don with authority. _The turtles followed Leo and the Mind Raph to the Dojo, where Donatello and Michalangelo were already practicing. _

"All Right Listen up," said Raphael. "Since, I am the leader you guys can go rest, me and our EX-Fearless Leader are going to use weapons." "Cool." Said Mikey. "Whatever." Said Donnie. _ But they both stayed in the Dojo to watch. _"This is going to be good, Donnie, Leo can't beat Raph now, not since you didn't patch him up." "True, but how is that a test to Raph, it doesn't show who is actually the best. If Leo was in top condition I don't think Raph would win." "What are you saying Donnie, Leo couldn't beat Raph in a real fight. Why would you take the side of our ex-leader?" "I'm not taking sides Mikey I am stating a fact." "You don't think I can beat him Donnie?" asked Raph in an angry voice. "I think you can now Raph, but in a real fight Leo could beat you. He has always held back before." "We'll see. Face me Leader…." Raph said with a sneer. "Raphael I don't want to do this, I don't feel well and I don't want to fight you to prove a point." "You know you can't take me that's why." Said Raph mockingly. "Raph, please I am asking you as a favor just leave me alone for the rest of the night, tomorrow will be different." "No way I am going to prove to everyone that I have the RIGHT to be the leader." With that said he advanced on Leo. He swiftly punched Leo in the face. Leo took the blow and went down, but quickly got to his feet. "Raph, please.." "Fight me Leo." Raph kicked out but Leo flipped away. Raph then grabbed his Sais.

_Donnie, Mikey, and Raph stood there in horror. With Leo hurt there was no way he could take Raph. _"We have to do something Donnie." Said Raph. "Ok, we'll turn off the lights. Raph you grab you and knock you out we will hold him here, then you get in the fight with Leo, but be careful don't really hurt him. Go down if you have to." "But, Donnie." "No, do what I say or Leo might not make it, and lets do this quick Leo is losing badly." _Donnie was right. Raph was kicking the shell out of him. Leo was trying to block but it was no good. Raph, cut him on the arm across the plastron. Who knows were Leo's weapons went. _"Raph stop. Enough I quite ok you won." "Oh, no you don't you fight until you are on the ground." With that said Raph did a round house to Leo's face and Leo went down. Just as Raph was going to land a kick to his plastron, the lights went out. "WHAT THE…"

"Raph," said Mikey scared. They heard a scuffle and then nothing. Next thing the lights were on and Raph was kneeling next to Leo. "Leo, you ok?" said Raph worriedly. Leo was out of breath and hurt. Everything hurt, why was this happening. Why did they hate him. He didn't move or say a word he waited for what Raph was going to do. Michelangelo and Donatello walked over to Leo and Raph. "Is he dead?" asked Donnie "What the shell is wrong with you I could have killed him why didn't you stop me?" "What's up your shell Raph?" asked Mikey. "Now all of a sudden you care what happens to him." "Mikey, he's your brother our leader." "Not anymore, and as for my brother I don't know about that." With that said Mikey left the dojo to head for his room. The real Mikey was in his room waiting for himself. He was going to talk some sense into him if it killed him.

"Donnie, what about you?" "I don't want Leo dead, but I don't care either. I want to be left alone, so to do that I want you as leader." And with that said Donnie left to go to his lab. The real Donnie was there waiting to talk some sense into him. That left Raph with Leo. "Leo, are you ok?" "Why do you care Raphael?" asked Leo in a sad voice. "Leo, listen to me. This lair, its, its not real. It is all in your mind. The Raph that was beating the shell out of you was in your mind. I am real not him. I would never do this to you." "Oh, please you wanted my job for the longest time. I just never knew you guys hated me so much." He said under his breath. Leo tried to sit up but he couldn't his ribs must have been broken. "Leo please listen to me. Your body is back at the lair, your mind is trapped here and it is not real. Let me help you." "Why should I listen to you Raphael you just beat the shit out of me. You guys don't want me around fine. I quite are you happy Raph I'm getting out of your lives. I won't bother you all any more." _He tried again to get up and even though the pain was excruciating he sat up got to his knees stood swayed a little but walked to the door._ "I never hated you Raph, I never wanted the responsibility of being the leader, but I tried to do a good job, I tried to make you all safe an for Master Splinter to be proud of me. I had nothing but being the leader, with that gone, I don't have anything. Thanks Raph." _He slowly walked out of the dojo towards his room. Raphael just sat there stunned. He never hated him. He's nothing. What was Leo planning. Raph snapped out of it and ran after Leo. _


	5. Leo's Story 5

_**Mikey's Room….**_

__

Michelangelo walked into his room bored. God why couldn't Raph just get it over with. Then they would not have to work hard anymore and there would be more partying. "Who the shell do you think you are letting Raphael beat up on Leo like that?" "WHAT!!!" "You look up to Leo, he's your older brother he protects you and you let Raph beat the shell out of him. You're not me, and I can't believe that Leo would think that I would act that way towards him. How can you treat Leo like that he protects us he makes us better then what we are." "I don't know who the SHELL you are but Leo does nothing but boss us around we have no fun with him around." "That is bull he always helps us and we try to help him. I guess we don't really cut him any slack, but we do love him and I would never act like that. And since you are NOT being very nice I might just have to say bye-bye." _With that said Mikey took out his knumbchucks and beat himself up. _

**_Donnie's Room…._**

****

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" "WHAT?" "How could you just leave Leo bleeding and hurt like that?" "What are you? How did you get in here? You are not me, I am going to kick your shell?" "Please you couldn't if you tried. What did Leo do to you to make you so indifferent about him?" "I don't have to answer to you. Get out of here now." "No, you will answer me. I can't believe Leo thinks I would treat him like this. I would never. I love him." "Do we I don't think so. He makes us practice all the time we never have time to ourselves. Do you realize how many projects we could get done if Raphael was the Leader. He is so into himself that we could get so much done." "Raph could never lead like Leo. I wouldn't want Raph to anyway. Leo protects us. We need him." "NO we don't now leave." "NO, I think you are leaving." _With that said Donnie pulled out his bo and attacked himself. _

**_Leo's Room…._**

****

"Leo, please listen to me. I am telling you that was not me back there. IT was not Donnie, or Mikey either. This is in your head, you are so Damn insecure that you think we hate you so you imagining this and in the process you are hurting yourself in reality." "Since when did you get all technical Raph? That is not like you at all." Said Leo as he walked towards his bed to lie down. "Look Leo, none of this makes sense. Think about it. Would I really do this to you, ok bad example, but Donnie and Mikey would never ever be like this to you especially Donnie. No matter what he would look after your injuries." "What do you want me to say Raphael? What you are saying makes no sense. Yes, Donnie and Mikey are not acting like themselves, but you know maybe it is because they are tired of me. I always seem to get hurt and you are constantly telling me what an awful leader I am." Leo tried to Lie down, but couldn't he hurt to much. Raph walked over to him and tried to help. "Leave me alone Raphael. I don't want your help. You took everything else away from me I won't let you take away my independence." "Leo I would never do this' it is not me. Why can't you see that this is all in your mind. Sure I always fight with you and pick on you and call you names, but it is because you are annoying and you are so perfect. I hate the fact that you are better then me at things, I hate the fact that you are faster and know more, and even thought I always am mad at you, you are still my brother and I do love you." "Raph, I… OH GOD!!!" "LEO! What's wrong. DONNIE!!!" _Raph ran over to were Leo feel down and was cradling Leo's head when Donnie and Mikey ran in. _"What happened to him?" asked Donnie. "I don't know we were talking and he said oh god and passed out. Can you help him Donnie?" "I don't know take him to the lab." _Mikey helped Raph lift Leo and took him to the lab. _

**_Donnie's P.O.V…_**

****

_When I saw Leo like that I was scarred. His wounds were not taking care of and now with the Mind Raphael beating him badly, I didn't know if he would survive. _"Raph get me some damp cloths and my iodine. Mikey get me a scalpel, sutchers, tape and a needle. NOW!." "Ok were on it." Said Mikey. _I looked over Leo and was amazed that he survived, but it was all in his mind. This is too weird. I had to think about saving him like I would in the real world. I was so hurt that in his mind he thought I wouldn't take care of him and all I cared about was my machines. Didn't he know that he was my best friend? That I could only talk to him and not Mikey or Raph? When we got him to believe he was in his mind and that this was not real and we got back to reality I am going to have a long talk with him. GOD this is confusing. I went to work on him with Mikey helping me. Raph went to make sure all of "US" were confined and will not bother Leo again. After 10 minuets Mikey and I finally got him all patched up. I was sure he would be alright given time. Raph came back in saying that he tied "US" up._

**_Mikey's P.O.V…._**

****

_Man this is too weird. To think that Leo would think that I would not want him around. Then beating myself up. I can't wait until we get Leo back and things can go back to normal. If they can. Why would Leo think this way about us. It don't make sense to me. I know I am the youngest and that I fool around a lot but, I love Leo he's my bro. Sure I get on his case and rag on him, but that is just to loosen him up. Someone has to he is way to uptight. Donnie said he was going to be ok but I don't know he looked bad. Raph said that we have to get out of here soon. He thought it was creepy, not that he actually said that but I know that is what he meant. Donnie had that hurt look in his eyes I knew that he liked Leo better then any of us, but I never said anything. I guess Leo never knew that. _


	6. Leo's Story 6

**_Leo's P.O.V…_**

****

_God he hurt. What the shell happened. He remembered talking to Raph, then it all came back. He wasn't the leader he wasn't anything and Raph beat him good. God his life was meaningless. He looked around and saw his brothers standing around talking. They did not realize he was awake. "Raph, I don't know if he will believe us. He seems to think that those turtles were us. He really thinks we are like that. How can he think we are like that?" asked Donnie in a sad voice. "He's just messed up right now. He really knows we would never be like this. We just have to convince him that this is all in his mind and he has to snap out of it. You're the genius brainiack think of something." "I don't know, I really don't know. I always thought he knew that we were best friends. How can he think I would never help him?" "Donnie you really never told him. Sure I knew but come on you never told him, we all kind of remained distant with him. You Raph more then anyone." Said Mikey. "I know alright, but I would never hurt Leo, I love him you know that, but he is just so annoying how perfect he is. Sensei loves him the best and he does everything great. I don't know I guess I am just jealous. And if you to blunderheads ever ever tell him I said this I will hurt you." "Geez Raph maybe you should tell him, he might actually see a different side of you and realize that this is a dream. Cause we all know you would never say something like that." Said Mikey with a soft laugh. "Shut it Mikey, I ain't in the mood." Said Raph. This had to be a dream Leo thought Mikey was right Raph would never say this, but then again they didn't know he was awake so maybe Raph really did care. But he was so confused he said he hated him no one wanted him around. Master Splinter even didn't want him to lead anymore, but Master Splinter never seemed disappointed in him before. He always tried to make him proud, maybe this was all in his mind. He needed to think._

**_The Lab…._**

****

"What are we going to do guys. I don't want Leo to die." Said Mikey. "I don't know if he can die in his mind. Do you think that is possible?" asked Donnie. "How the shell should I know you are the smart one." Said Raph. "Yeah he is but I am the sick one and I know that I am not going to die." Said Leo from the table. "LEO!!!" they cried together and ran over to his side. "How are you feeling?" "Don't scare me like that again." "How long you been awake?" All these questions were fired at him at once from all three turtles. He answered all them in order, "Crappy, I will try not to, and for a little bit." "WHAT?" all these said. "You asked me questions I gave you answers." "At least you are joking with us." Said Donnie. "Leo how can you think we would act like that, I mean ok I can understand Raph," "HEY!!" "But, me and Mikey we would never, me especially." Said Donnie. "I don't know I really don't understand what is going on. I came home and you all just started attacking me saying I shouldn't be the leader, even Master Splinter agreed." "Leo you have to know right there that this ain't real. Splinter thinks you're the golden boy. You are the best and non of us compare. It gets really annoying." Said Raph. "Raph you are not helping the situation." Said Donnie in an annoyed voice. "Look, all I am saying Leo is no matter what you are still our brother. Yes you are a pain in the shell and I hate that you are always right and I hate that you are better then me and I hate that you are favored by Splinter, but you are our brother, and we all value your guidance. Yes it gets annoying and God knows I get tired of having to answer to you, but you do it because you care and you want us to be good and not get killed, so please come back to us, I don't want you to die." Said Raph in a sincere voice. "Raph, I don't know what to say, I… OH SHELL!!!" "LEO!!! They all Exclaimed. _Leo felt like he was being pulled apart what was happening. He was in so much pain. Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light…_

**_THE LAB REALITY…._**

****

_Donnie, Raph, and Mikey snapped out of Leo's mind just as quickly as they entered it. _"What the shell, what happened is Leo ok?" asked Raph in a worried voice. Splinter looked up from Leonardo to look over his sons they were gone for 4 hours and his son Leonard has still not awakened. "What has happened my sons why have you returned. Did you seek Leonardo? Will he come back?" "Sensei, Said Donnie, We have no idea why we are back. We were with Leo and now we are not. It is too weird. How are his vitals? Did he do anything, move, twitch?" "He has been like this since you left. Nothing has changed. And he remains unchanged still. What happened?" _As Donnie and Raph explained Mikey was looking at Leo. He didn't look right. There was something he couldn't put his finger on. _"Donnie, look at Leo he don't look right." Said Mikey. "What are you talking about Mikey?" asked Donnie. "LOOK at LEO!!" yelled Mikey. "OK, geez." Said Donnie. _Donnie looked at Leo. Mikey was right there was something different about him. He's paler. That's not good. Oh geez what was he supposed to do? Check his pulse his breathing. Donnie did and he noticed his breathing was labored. Not good. _"Well what's wrong?" asked Raph in an aggravated voice. "There must be fluid in his lungs. His breathing is labored and his pulse is too fast. Go call April, have her see if she can get her hands on some penicillian and other supplies. NOW!! It's going to be ok Leo we will get you better." Donnie said to Leo.

**_Leo's Mind…._**

****

God what's happening to me? Where did my brothers go. "LEONARDO!!!!" "What who's there?" "LEONARDO!!!" Leo started running to were he thought the voice was coming from. "LEONARDO!!!" Leo ran for what seemed like hours trying to find out were the voice came from. He stopped and listened. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Show yourself!" Leo refused to move another step. He was tired of this game. If this person wanted him so badly they can come to him. He sat down closed his eyes and waited. The voice was coming closer, and closer, until…


	7. Leo's Story 7

_**The Lab Reality 2 hours later….**_

__

_Leo shot up off the table and gasped. _"LEO_!!!" cried Raph. Leo was finding it hard to breath hard to understand. What was going on, why was he hurting all over? Were was that voice? Why was Donnie standing over him. "_What_?" he whispered. "_Leo, can you understand me_?" asked Donnie in a concerned voice. "_I don't understand, voice…pain…I…_" It hurt to much to talk, Leo just didn't understand why he was in the lab. _"It's Ok, Leo the pain will stop soon. I have you on some heavy pain killers and your finding it hard to breath because there is water in your lungs, but slowly the water is getting out." Said Donnie. "I… don't… understand… where … voice?" "Leo, there is no voice only us." Said Raph concerned. "Donnie, what the shell is going on?" "I don't know Raph, he is on a lot of medication. You should go wake up Master Splinter and Michaelangelo to let them know he's awake." "OK, be right back Leo, don't go away." Said Raph jokingly. _Leo was looking at Donnie with a confused hurt expression. Why was he helping him now, when before he wouldn't touch him. Why was Raph being nice and where was that voice. _

"It's ok Leo, you will understand soon. You were out for a couple of days, but it will all be better soon." "Why… are you… helping… me?" "Leo, that was not me in your mind. I would always help you. You're my brother and I love you. You have to believe that I would never turn my back on you. Leo you can't possible think that I would intentionally keep you hurting." "It was a dream? I am still the leader?" Leo asked with hope in his eyes. "Leo, we would never want you NOT to be the leader. Trust me bro, I could not handle Raph being the leader. He doesn't think things through he is unorganized, besides Leo you're my best friend. I need you." "WHAT!!!" "Yeah, the guys thought you would act like that. I thought you knew. I only really talk to you. Sure I love Raph and Mikey, but I could always talk to you." "But, you never said anything Donnie, I thought you and Mikey…" "Nah, I love the block head, but I can't talk to him, and forget Raph, he wouldn't understand." "I never knew, I just thought that you put up with me. Really Donnie?" asked Leo like a little kid with hope in his eyes. "Leo, you really are the only one that understands me." Leo had tears in his eyes. "You don't hate me?" he whispered. "I could never hate you bro." Said Donnie as he bent down and hugged Leo. _Leo couldn't help it, he started crying. He really thought that Donnie wanted nothing to do with him._ "Um guys, can we come in?" asked Mikey timidly. _Donnie pulled back slowly and looked at Leo with a smile. _"I don't know guys, what do you think Leo?" "I really don't care." Leo said quietly. "My son, said Splinter, How are you feeling?" "I am tired Sensei, and I am in pain." Said Leo quietly not meeting Splinter's eyes. "I believe there is something else troubling you my son. What is wrong?" "Nothing, sensei. I would just like to rest if that is alright with you." "Leonardo, I… that is fine my son. We will talk when you are feeling better." "I'll be back to check on you later, Leo." "Donnie…" said Leo "It will be fine Leo. I promise."

**_Mikey's P.O.V…_**

_Mikey was looking at Leo with a sad expression on his face. Raph was looking everywhere but at Leo. _"Um, how you feeling bro?" asked Mikey nervously.

****

****


	8. Leo's Story 8

_**Mikey's P.O.V…**_

_Leo looks confused, I thought. I wonder if he thinks I am going to leave not care about him. I can't believe he would think I wouldn't care. I would never want my big brother dead. I mean yeah he drives us WAY to hard, but I can understand him wanting us to practice and not get killed. I really don't know what to say to him. _"I'm fine, Mikey. Nothing a little sleep won't cure." Said Leo quietly. "Do you want me to go?" I said. "Mikey, I…" Leo looked away from me. "Leo, come on you can't think I would want you dead." I cried out. _Leo looked up at me with a weird expression on his face. _"It's all confusing Mikey, I don't know what to think. Donnie says it was all in my mind. I don't know. I just don't know." "Leo, we all love you, right Raph?" "Hey, don't bring me into this. Said Raph annoyed. "Just talk to him and leave, I have some things I want to say, so in Mikey terms HURRY THE SHELL UP!!" "Geez, Raph get mad why don't you." I said and turned back to Leo. _He was looking anywhere but at us. I didn't know what to say to him. I really was speechless (and for me that is a first). _"Leo, I don't know what to say. I was hurt, ok and angry. Why would you think we are like that? Ok I could understand Raph that is obvious." "HEY!!!" shouted Raph. "But, not me or Donnie, I mean we never ever could want anything bad to happen and we sure don't want Raph to be the leader. He don't think and he is too annoying." "That's it Mikey get out of here before I beat the SHELL out of you." Said Raph. "Look Raph," I said, "Why don't you go out for a minuet. I will get you when I am done talking to Leo." "Look here shell for brains, I want to talk to Leo now." "I don't care Raph. If you wanted to talk first you should have. You didn't now leave so I can finish." _During my little talk with Raph I was watching Leo's reaction. He looked like he wanted us both to leave. I couldn't though. I need to get my point across with out my bone head of a brother bothering us. Raph stormed out of the lab with a _"You better hurry up."_ And I was alone with Leo. Now I really didn't know what to say._


	9. Leo's Story 9

_Leo's P.O.V…_

****

_I really didn't want Mikey here. If what Donnie said was true, then what I saw was just in my mind. But it felt so real. I want to believe Donnie and deep down I know I do, but it was so real. I am really dreading to hear what Raph has to say. I am glad Mikey is here right now and not Raph. I don't want to talk to Raph yet. No matter if it was in my mind or not I know he is going to say how I messed up. I can't deal with that yet. I really wonder what Mikey's going to say. He said he was hurt and mad that I thought of him like that. Did I really think of him like this? Or was this a dream and reality is waiting for me. I really don't know if I want to find out. _

_Mikey's P.O.V…_

****

_Ok this is it what exactly do I want to say to Leo. I don't want him to think that I don't love him, but at the same time I am pissed that he would even consider me being that way. _"Why, Leo?" "Why do you think that I would even be like that?" "Mikey, I don't know, I don't even know if this is real. I am so confused. Donnie tells me this is real and that what I experience was in my mind. I don't even know what is real and what is fake. How can I be sure this is real. Don't you understand, this is just too confusing. I was somewhere dark and someone was calling me and you guys were in the lair and then you were not. I just don't know." _Maybe now wasn't the time to really confront him about this. I just don't understand what would make him think this about us. Maybe I should talk to Donnie first. _"Hey, Leo its ok. Just relax and try to get some sleep, I know Raph wants to talk to you, so I will get him." "NO!! Mikey please I don't feel like talking to him yet. Maybe tomorrow." "OK dude, no problem. Get some rest. Its good to have you awake Leo. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Mikey, can you have Donnie come in here." "Sure, Leo no problem. Feel better ok?" "Thanks Mike." _I left to go get Donnie. I felt awful. I didn't know what to say and I still don't maybe Donnie can say it for me._


	10. Leo's Story 10

Raph's P.O.V... 

God Mikey's aggravating, all I want to do is take Leo and shake some sense into him. He is so, God I don't even know. I know he thinks I hate him. I do at times, but he is still my brother and that means something to me. But for him to think that I would want him dead. What is taking Mikey so long? I have been in here for a half hour now. I am going to see Leo and kick Mikey out.

Raph walked up to the lab door. It was slightly open so Raph leaned in and saw not Mikey and Leo but Don and Leo. They were talking really low so he had to lean in just a little.

"I don't know Donnie. I don't know what's real and what isn't I remember helping the girl and then I was in a lab and then you guys were saying I was a worthless leader. Even Master Splinter agreed. Why have I not seen him since I woke up? Does he not want anything to do with me?" "No, Leo he's just giving us time to talk to you. To help you realize what is real and what isn't." "Donnie, how can I be sure this is real? I remember you ignoring my pain, Raph was I don't know, but I know he resents me in so many ways. I know you and Mike were acting weird, but I just. OH GOD!!!" "Leo, Leo what is it what's wrong? Leo..." Raph burst through the doors. "Donnie what the shell is happening to him. What's wrong?" "I don't know it looks like he is going into some kind of seizer. Hold him down Raph." _Raph and Donnie held Leo down and after 5 minuets of Leo seizing he stopped. Donnie took Leo's pulse. It was too fast, and Leo was too pale. He needed Master Splinter and now. _


	11. Leo's Story 11

**_Splinter's P.O.V..._**

_Something was not right. Something was wrong with Leonardo. I ran to the lab, and saw that Leonardo was too pale. I looked at Donatello and he looked at me with Fear in his eyes._ "My son, what has happened?" I said. "I don't know Sensei, we were talking and then he started seizing. Can you help him?" asked Donatello. "You can do nothing my son?" I asked. "I don't think so sensei. I have no idea why he did that. I don't know what to do. I thought he was getting better. He was still confused about what was real, but he was not complaining about any pain." Said Donatello in a rush. "Calm down Donatello, I will see if I can contact Leonardo in his mind." I walked up to my very pale and still son. He had a pained expression on his face. I took his head in my hands, and closed my eyes.

_**Leo's Mind...**_

"It is cold. Leonardo, my son I must speak with you. Please come out." Said Splinter looking over the lair in Leonardo's mind. "Sensei?" "Yes, my son." Said Splinter. "I don't understand what is happening? I am so confused. Are you mad at me sensei? Can I be the leader again?" Leonardo asked in a small scared voice. "Leonardo, you must come out so I can talk to you." "Are you going to be mad at me sensei?" asked Leonardo. "No my son, I just want you to come out so I can make sure you are well." "Sensei, I didn't mean to get seen or hurt I tried to help. Then I got back here and Raph started in on me and you said that I was not useful anymore. I will try harder sensei; please don't take this away from me. I am nothing if I am not the leader." Leonardo said as he cried and walked into the main part of the lair next to Splinter. "My son, what you experienced was not real. Yes, you were hurt, but neither your brothers nor myself ever said you are not the leader. They need you to lead my son, as do I want you to lead." Said Splinter. "I don't understand sensei. I heard you all. I saw you all. Then I was in the lab and Donnie said it was a dream, but I don't know. I don't know. Help me, please sensei. Don't take away the one thing that I know I am good at." "Leonardo, you must listen to my words. You are not really here in the lair. This is all in your mind. Your physical body is in the lab right now with my physical body. You are hurt my son. You need to come back so we can take care of you." "Sensei, I want to believe you, but this is so real." "THERE YOU ARE!! said Raphael. "I don't know what happened to me but I do know that you are not going to be the leader. You are always hurt and you are such a wimp." Said Raphael. "My son, you must listen to me this is not Raphael. This Raphael is in your mind. The real Raphael is in the lab with Donatello and us." Said Splinter. "Sensei, how can you deny that this is not Raphael he is right here." Said Leo. Then Splinter did something Leonardo never thought he would. He attacked Raphael. He kicked him, punched him, and left him on the ground. He then faced his son. "Leonardo, if this was the real Raphael would I ever have attacked him?" "I..." said Leo confused. "Please my son, you must look within yourself to realize that what you think is real is not. It is all in your mind. You are afraid to fail, afraid that you will not longer be the leader of your brothers. You are afraid that you are not wanted or needed, but you are my son. Please come with me." Splinter said this and held out his hand for Leonardo to take.


	12. Leo's Story 12

**Leo's P.O.V...**

God I don't know what to believe. It is true that Splinter and my brothers were acting differently, and Master Splinter would never hurt Raphael. I don't know. He says that he needs me, but I know Raph; and this Raph on the ground this is what he would say, and maybe just maybe Donnie and Mikey would be sick of me. I do push them hard. Maybe this Splinter is the imposter. I just want something that tells me the truth. "I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I can't go with you. I can't be sure if you are real or if this is. Please just leave me alone. I will be back later." With that said I ran out of the lair. "LEONARDO, my son come back." I didn't turn back I had to think and I couldn't with Raph and my Sensei near.

**The Lab Reality**... 

"Donnie, I don't think Leo is getting any better." Said Raph. "Master Splinter is helping him, he has to Raph, and I don't think I can. I patched him up the best I can. I don't know what else to do." "I'm not blaming you Donnie, I just don't think Master Splinter is helping." _Mikey was in the back of the room looking at Leo, he really didn't look good Mikey thought, what were they going to do if Master Splinter couldn't help? Mikey didn't want to think about that. Master Splinter always makes us better. Just then Splinter jerked back. _"Catch him!" Shouted Mikey. Donnie caught Splinter. "Master is he going to be ok?" asked Donnie. "I could not reach him my sons." "WHAT!!" all three turtles gasped. "But, Sensei, Mike said in a scared voice, "If you can't help Leo who can?" "I believe Michelangelo, that it is up to you three to convince him." "Sensei, we tried, he wouldn't listen. He was still confused about it all. How can we help him this time?" asked Raph in an agitated voice. "I believe when you assess the situation you will know what is best to do. But you must go now my sons; he is very much confused and alone. I met the Raphael in his mind. He believes that you really want his "job" my son." Said Splinter laying a hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Well, I thought about it, but it is way too much work, and Leo really does a great job. No thanks. Now I just have to convince a very stubborn turtle that I don't want his job." Said Raph. _All three turtles gathered around Leo each had placed their hands on him and concentrated. _

**Leo's Mind...**

"Where are we?" asked Mikey. _They were over looking a beautiful lake, trees all around, and there was Leonardo sitting lotus style under a tree looking out at the lake. They walked up to him. _"Why did you follow me? I am not the leader anymore and I don't want to be, are you guys happy now. This is my place and I don't want you here. Go back and have a great life without me." Said Leo. "Leo, said Donnie, We want you in our lives. We need you there." "No you don't, you even said that." Said Leo. "Ok, you know what everyone said their peace but me." Said Raph as he stood in front of Leo so he would have to look up at him. "I got something to say and you are going to listen and not say a Goddam word until I said my peace."


	13. Leo's Story 13

_Dory's Human Replica: THANK YOU SO MUCH for your positive words. I know it is confusing and I don't know how to make it not confusing. I will get better. Hopefully._

**Donnie's P.O.V...**

I looked over at Leo as soon as Raph spoke up. He didn't look too happy to hear or see Raph. I didn't even know if it was a good idea for Raph to talk to him. Would he make it worse or better? I didn't know, and I wanted Leo better. But, what if Raph's talk with Leo makes him worse instead of better. If Leo stays trapped in his mind forever, even my limited medical skills could not help him. We couldn't fail, because if we did, we could lose Leo forever.

Raph's P.O.V... 

God I was so tired of him not believing us. How could he think that we would be like this? Even with me being the hot head, I still would never beat the living day lights out of him and besides Master Splinter would never allow it. Why? Why is he being like this? Well I am going to change his MIND real fast. "Listen to me Leonardo, I can not believe for one second that you would think that we would treat you like this. How can you think this? Ok I know I can be a "little" hot headed, but to actually hurt you, well to the point of you really hurting, I could never do that. And how can you think that Donnie would not help you or Mikey for that matter wanting you out of the way. I don't know what is going on in your head, but you better snap out of it quick or I will beat it out of you." I was out of breath when I finished my speech and I waited to see what Leo was going to say. "What do you want me to say Raphael? How can I not think of you guys like this? You are always in my face saying that you can lead better, that you should be the leader. You say you are stronger and better then me." Leo then stood up and faced his other two brothers. "And you Don, you say I'm your "BEST FRIEND" but we never do anything, no video games no talking except if you need help with your inventions. And Mikey, we just don't really talk. You are always too silly and we just don't click. How do you guys expect me not to think this." Leo stated to walk away. "Hey, don't you walk away from us. I am not through with you." I said as I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. Before I knew it I was flat on the ground. "Don't touch me again Raphael. I am through taking your crap. If I can't be the leader of us then I will be the leader of me and I am tired of taking your crap. I am tired of always backing down and having to deal with you. Leave me alone all of you." Leo then walked away and Donnie and Mike helped me up. "What are we going to do Raph?" asked Mikey. "We are going after him." I said, and we started after Leo.


	14. Leo's Story 14

I want to thank all the wonderful people that reviewed. It means a lot to me even the tips on writing better. You all rock! I will try to write more today, but this weekend is out (I am never on line on the weekends) we are going to have a hurricane come towards us again (Monday), so I might not be able to write for awhile, we shall see what happens. But for now I will try to finish up with this story as best I can hopfully I will get to finish before the storm comes. ENJOY!!!

**Leo's Mind...**

_The guys found themselves back in the lair. They each took off in different directions to find Leo. Finally Mike shouted _"FOUND HIM, DOJO." _Donnie and Raph ran to the dojo, to find Mikey sitting next to a very drawn looking Leo._

"Come on Leo, you got to believe me, we are the real brothers not the ones that didn't want you around." Said Mikey.

"Listen, I don't know what to believe and all I want to be is left alone. Please just leave me alone. Why can I not get away from you?" Leo said.

"Because we are going to bug you until you get off your ass and realize we are real and that we want you around and that we would never want you dead." Said Raph

"I don't know how to believe you Raph, it is all confusing and I just want to close my eyes for awhile and go to sleep. Can I do that? Can I just think without you guys bothering me?" pleaded Leo.

"Leo, please listen to us. We just want you to come back with us. You kicked Master Splinter out of your mind the first time. Then we got kicked out, then Master Splinter came back and you kicked him out again. Now we are back, and trust me I am as confused as you, but this is real we are real and we don't want to lose you." Said Donnie

"Donnie, you are not losing me. I am right here. You are right here and no matter where I go you keep showing up. Look, I know I failed, I let myself be seen and captured. I was sloppy. But I didn't think that you guys thought I did that bad of a job." Said Leo

"Look, I am tired of trying to spare your feelings. Yes what you did was stupid, but it was right. You saved the girl. That was great, but you got shot, that was stupid, you got caught, even stupider. But, that doesn't change the fact that you are a good leader, that you defeated the Shredder, and that you make us faster, stronger, and better then we could ever be. Now snap out of this self loathing SHIT and start being the leader you are supposed to be." Said Raph annoyed.

"How did you know I saved the girl?" asked Leo.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Out of all the things I said you picked up on that. Leo listen and listen good. I was listening in when you were talking to Donnie in the lab back in the real world not your mind. Why can you not see what is in your face. We are real us not the others that hate you or want you gone. Sure you are a pain in the shell always perfect, always making us work harder, but you are still our brother. NOW snap out of this and lets get the shell back to the real world; wrestling is coming on." Said Raph.

"I don't know." Said Leo still confused.

_Just then 3 turtles came walking into the dojo. _

"Well, this is a shock." Said (mind Raph).

"I thought I was dreaming about me getting the shell kicked out of me. But it was me that did it." Said (mind Mikey).

_Leo was looking at the 3 turtles in amazement._

"Donnie, how the shell is this possible?" said Raph

"I believe that Leo's Mind is trying to find out what is real and finally we might be getting to him." Said Donnie.

"GOOD, so that means I can beat the living shell out of this me." Said Raph.

"I think that sounds really good. This might be what Leo needs." Said Donnie.

_The real turtles took out there weapons and faced their doubles. Leo stood up and backed away. _"What the shell is happening" thought Leo.


	15. Leo's Story 15

_**The Lab Reality...**_

Splinter was sitting in a chair watching all his sons. They have been gone for 2 hours and nothing has happened. Leonardo looked worse. His breathing was getting worse and his pulse was slowing. If his sons did not do something soon, Leonardo would not survive.

"You must reach him my sons. And if you do not; I hope for your sakes you can leave his mind or be stuck in there forever." Said Splinter to his sons bodies._ Splinter then closed his eyes and began to meditate. He did not want to go into Leonardo's mind someone had to stay here and make sure his sons got back. He did not want to tell his sons the dangers of going into Leonardo's mind. But if there was no ANCHOR then all his sons souls could be lost._

**Leo's Mind...**

Six turtles were faced off Red on Red, Orange on Orange, and Purple on Purple. No one moved waiting the other to move first. Leonardo was in the back of the dojo confused. How was it possible that there were 6 brothers? He did not understand. Could what his brothers be saying true? Was he indeed just in his mind? What happened if he didn't find out the truth? Would he be trapped here forever? Would his brothers? All he wanted was a sign of what is real and what is illusion. Can't someone help him.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Said (Mind Raph).

"Oh this is really going to be fun. For all the times I was mad and could not take it out on someone I can finally take out my aggression on someone, and I won't get in trouble for it." Said Raph.

"Raph we should keep an eye out on Leo. Make sure no one hurts him. He is not ready for this emotionally or physically." Said Donnie.

"Fine, whatever. If we all just keep ourselves occupied and Knock the shell out of us we should be able to convince Leo we are the real us. RIGHT?" asked Raph.

"I don't know dudes. Don't you think this will make Leo a little more worried that we are the bad ones if we beat ourselves?" asked Mikey

"Enough talk. Lets get this over with. I don't know who you imposters are but we are going to kick your ass. Leonardo get your worthless ass in here and help us." Said (mind Raph).

"I think I am staying out of this until I know for sure what is real and what is illusion." Said Leo in a confused voice.

"That is so typical when we need you, you fall apart on us. Thanks bro." Said (Mind Mikey).

"Mikey, I am usually always there for you guys, I just don't know who is real and who isn't" said Leo.

"You should know your brothers Leo." Said (mind Donnie).

"Enough, lets just kick these imposters asses and go watch some tv." Said (Mind Raph).

Mind Raph attacked Raph and then all the others started in. Leo didn't chose sides he sat back and watched. (He decided in his mind to name the new turtles that just came in Mind turtles and the others that have been saying they were real just by there names). It looked like Mind Raph wanted the real Raph gutted and put on a stick. He attacked full force, good thing Raph was a good fighter. He blocked, kicked, punched, and even sliced at Mind Raph. Donnie was getting some good punches in at Mind Donnie. It looked to him that Mind Donnie did not want to fight. It looked like Mikey was the only one not doing so well. He was getting the beating of a life time. His brothers were too distracted to help him. How could this be right, Leo asked himself. My brothers would never beat to kill. This is wrong. Leo decided there and then that his brothers were right all along, he ran over to Mind Mikey and pulled him away from Mikey.

"You are not real. Stop all of you NOW!!" Leo said in the leader voice he always used to get the guys attention. Everyone stopped and looked at Leo who was standing over an angry looking Mind Mike. "I finally understand. You are not real. I know I messed up and I know that I should not have been seen or taking captive. I was very lucky that it was not a government agency that took me. I was lucky it was just some punk, but I finally realize that you (he pointed to each individual mind turtle) are in my mind. You can not be real, because even though each of you might hate me or resent me for some reason; my real brothers would never hurt someone with intent to kill. Master Splinter and myself taught you better." Said Leo with conviction.

"It's about time you figured it out bro." Said Raph.

"I guess it took you guys beating yourselves up for me to really believe it." Said Leo as he turned to look at Raph.

"I don't know what all this talk is about, but you can stop giving me the leader voice Leo you are not the leader any more." Said Mind Raph

"You know what? I had enough of you. Raph could you shut YOU up please." Asked Leo.

"With Pleasure, fearless leader." Said Raph as he punch himself in the face and the Mind Raph was out.

"I'm glad you realize that we are who we said we are Leo. I was getting kind of worried there." Said Donnie as he went up to his brother to give him a big hug.

"So, you guys really don't hate me and want Raph as your leader?" asked Leo a little timidly.

"Are you kidding bro. I would have to be NUTS to want Raph as our leader." Said Mikey as he came and hugged Leo. Raph growled at Mikey and came up to Leo.

"I know we don't get along well Leo, and I know that I always said that I would make a better leader then you would. But I wouldn't you have something I will never have." Said Raph

"Yeah, brains, brawn, and looks." Said Mikey jokingly as he dodged a punch from Raph.

"No, shell for brains, he has the courage and the heart of a great leader, and I would follow you anywhere." Said Raph as he hugged his brother.

"Geez, Raph don't get all sloppy on Leo." Said Donnie.

"I think I like this new Raph. But are you sure you are the real Raph?" said Leo as he punched Raph in the arm.

"Don't think I will ever say this again, because I won't. You are a major pain in the shell." Raph said, as he put his arms around Leo and Donnie. "Now how about we get the shell out of your mind and back into the real world. Wrestling is probably over by now."

Leo looked at his real brothers and smiled. Thank God his real brothers needed him. Now the hard part is to find out if Master Splinter would forgive him for not listening to him...


	16. Leo's Epilogue

**Well this is it I hope you all enjoy it and if you didn't you can let me know too. **

**_The Lab Reality..._**

"Geez, what a trip." Said Raph

"You're telling me, I can't believe I couldn't kick my own shell." Said Mikey.

"I'm just glad that Leo realized we were real and that those fools in his mind were not." Said Donnie

"My sons, do you care to share what happened?" said Splinter in a calm voice.

"OH Sensei, sorry we did not notice you there. We made Leo finally believe we are what we said we were, REAL." Said Donnie

"How did you accomplish this my sons?" asked Splinter

"It wasn't easy the lame brain is so full of self loathing that I am surprised we got to him at all." Said Raph

"It was cool sensei, our other selves showed up and we kicked their butts well except me and Leo figured it out that they were not real because they really wanted to kill us and we would never kill anyone intentinally." Said Mike in a rush.

"That is very well my sons, but why has your brother not woken up?" said Sensei.

"Donnie, he did come with us right, I mean the last thing I remember was Leo smiling at us and we started walking to the door." Said Raph. _Donnie was checking over Leo's vital signs. _

"I don't understand it. His pulse is back to normal. He will be sore for awhile have some major bruises but he should be waking up." Said Donnie

**_Leo's Mind..._**

"I don't know if I should go back. What if sensei is so disappointed in me? What if he says that I shouldn't lead because I should of known what was real? God, why am I so scared?" thought Leo. _Master Splinter appeared besides Leo, and laid his paw on his shoulder._

"Because, my son our minds always make things out to be worse then what they are. You have to look past your fears of the unknown and look to what is real. You must go back. I will be waiting." Said Sensei as he faded away.

"I guess now is better then later then. Well here goes everything." Said Leo as he closed his eyes and opened them to...

**_The Lab Reality..._**

"OH!!! What a head rush." Said Leo.

"Leo!!!" exclaimed three excited turtles.

"My son." Said Splinter

"Geez, Leo don't do that again. I thought we were going to have to go back into your head and God knows that was a trip." Said Mikey.

"It's good to have you back bro. How you feeling?" said Raph.

"I don't know, I think everything hurts." Said Leo quietly.

"And it will hurt for about 3 weeks Leo you got shot, cut punched, kicked, I can go on but you get the picture. There will be no practicing no nothing but rest for a long while." Said Donnie.

"I understand, and I most likely will argue with you too." Said Leo.

"Don't I know it." Said Donnie.

"Well, since you are back I am going to watch some T.V." said Raph _and he headed out the door, but as he got to the door he turned towards Leo. _"I'm glad your ok bro. It would suck here without someone to fight with." _With that said Raph left._

"I'm glad your back to bro, and to prove it I am going to cook you up the best chocolate cake I can ever make." Said Mikey. "Leo you don't really think of us like that do you? Asked Mikey

"I don't know Mikey, I really don't know. Maybe it was just my fears. My thoughts of how you might see me. I love you guys I always have and always will, I just can not be anything but me and that is the leader." Said Leo with a sigh.

"Well, bro we want you to be the leader and you. We love you too Leo the leader you and the real you." Said Mikey as he bent down to give Leo a hug. "I better go it will take at least an hour to make the cake." And with that Mikey left with a lift in his step.

"My son, I am glad to see you are well and that you realize what is real." Said Splinter with a serious tone to his voice.

"Sensei, I.. I want to apologize for not realizing in the beginning what I should have seen. It was not very ninja of me and I am ashamed. I should not have let my fears get the better of me. As soon as I am able I will take any punishment you seem fit to bestow upon me." Said Leo with his eyes down.

"My son. You were hurt confused. I do not blame you for what you did not know. Our fears can be our undoing. I am just glad that you realized that we are who we say we are. I did not want to see you trapped in your mind. You are very important my son. Do not feel you are not. You are a great leader and we need you. I must meditate now and thank the Gods, that you are here with us. Be well my son, Donatello will take good care of you. I will see you in the morning." _Sensei bent down and hugged Leonardo, he then turned and walked out._

"Looks, like it is just us." Said Donnie.

"Donnie, I don't know what to say. I really never thought that we got along that well. I really thought that I was alone and that you guys really didn't care one way or the other if I was here." Said Leo a little sheepishly.

"Leo, you are our brother. We all love you. Even Raph. He might never show it, but he would be the first (ok maybe second) one out there kicking anybodies ass that hurt you. You're our leader. You make us great, and we would never want anything bad to happen to you. Plus I need you to keep some sanity around here. God can you imagine what it would be like if Raph ran this operation. It would be total chaos. Trust me, we need you. I especially bro." Said Donnie.

"I'm really glad Donnie, I'm going to tell you something that you have to promise not to tell anyone." Said Leo

"I promise bro." Said Donnie as he came to sit down on Leo's lab table.

"When we were in my mind. I really was going to give it all up. I thought you all hated me and didn't need me. I wanted to be left alone, I wanted to belong. I never thought I did. I was so afraid that if I was not the leader that I was nothing. But, if what you say is true, I want to have the kind of friendship Raph and Mikey have. I don't want to feel isolated." Said Leo.

"I think that I can arrange for us to spend more time together. Starting now 3 weeks of rest for you and no training no nothing. We don't need you to relapse. We need you strong and better then ever. Now I am going to let you rest and tomorrow, we will move you to your room. I glad you know that we would not hurt you Leo. I was really scared that you would never get your mind straight. I'm sorry I had such little fate in you. But now that you know what is what, I'm just glad." Said Donnie.

"Thanks Donnie, I'm glad to. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Leo tiredly.

"Night bro." Said Donnie and he left the lab.

_He couldn't believe it. He really thought he was nothing but a failer. But with the love of his family and the thought that he could be something else beside the leader (a best friend), he knew he would make it. And he thanked his lucky stars that he was himself Leonardo the Leader of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

**Well that's all folks ( porky pig). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it could have been better in places. I am so glad so many of you wrote. It means a lot that you guys liked it. A special thanks to darktiger, I loved the fact that you liked my story. I love all of yours and it is an honor that you honor my story. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL. EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED YOU ALL ROCK!!! I hope to be back soon and write another Leo story. We shall see what this brain holds.**


End file.
